


Generation 2, Part 2

by alicecrow6



Series: An ever growing family of Bats and Birds [11]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batkids Age Reversal, Cassandra Cain is Lark, Damian Wayne is Red Hood, Duke Thomas is Signal, Gen, Harper Row is Oracle, Stephanie Brown is Bluebird, Tim Drake is Blackbird
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 06:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30051018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicecrow6/pseuds/alicecrow6
Summary: Tim, Cass, and Steph are on their way to become the heroes they desperately want to be but in order to succeed they need to impress Damian Wayne, the trainer of all young Gotham vigilantes.Damian Wayne- Red Hood (21)Duke Thomas- Signal (20)Harper Row- Oracle (18)Tim Drake- Blackbird (12)Stephanie Brown- Bluebird (12)Cassandra Cain- Lark (13)
Relationships: Cassandra Cain & Damian Wayne, Cassandra Cain & Duke Thomas, Stephanie Brown & Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake, Stephanie Brown & Damian Wayne, Stephanie Brown & Harper Row, Tim Drake & Damian Wayne
Series: An ever growing family of Bats and Birds [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998205
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Generation 2, Part 2

Damian leans against an alleyway, his helmet fit snug in his arms as he simply breathes. Gasping airfuls shoved down his throat as his mind blanked. White, buzzing, black, soundless thoughts.

Circle circle circle circle circle circle

Damian couldn't make a coherent thought if his life depended on it.

And it most certainly did.

“Mr. Wayne?” a voice pipes up from behind him.

Damian felt his muscles seize up and shake.

Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck-

“I was wondering if we could talk?”

“We can't. Sorry, I’m busy,” Damian said before throwing himself out of that situation as quickly as possible.

“Wait but-” Damian wasn't in the mood. He’d just listen to the kid later or something.

Five hours later of curling up into a ball and crying later and Damian was hit with the realization that a kid figured out his fucking identity.

Lian and Chris would never let him live this down.

He awoke with a gasp. His sweat dried cold and he felt sticky as his clothes clung to his skin.

He gets up slowly, throwing off the blanket he wrapped himself up in. He stumbles his way into his bathroom and turns the water on.

He took off his clothes and threw himself into the freezing water, hoping it would wake him up. Ten minutes later he turns off the shower, shivering and cursing himself ten different ways to hell.

He wraps himself up in a towel and sits down on his closed toilet. A puddle grew under his feet but Damian couldn't be bother to care. He lightly taps his feet and absentmindedly sets a beat as the water splashes around him.

He finally got his brain to shift back into work mode three minutes later, the time slipping through his fingers.

Damian gets up and properly dries himself, putting on a shirt and some underwear.

He drifts into his computer seat and leans back into his chair. He hacks into the camera of the alley where he had been hiding out and watched as the kid walked up to past him. He uses the cameras to follow the kid all the way to the general area where Wayne manor was located. The cameras there were in Oracle's pocket so he couldn't risk it.

Damian leans into his chair. He considered what he knew and quickly came to his next plan of action.

He researches every family that lived in that area besides the Waynes (he’d know if his father had adopted another child) he looks for kids under the age of 13 and gets two pings. He looked at the kids and felt a smirk of satisfaction grow on his face when he found his match.

Timothy Jackson Drake.

Now all he needed to do was find the kid and talk to him.

An hour later and he was ready.

He hopped into a taxi and drove to Drake Manor. Thankfully the kid’s parents were away on business so little Timmy was alone.

That made it easier to interrogate him.

Damian paid for the cab and strolled up to the door and knocked exactly four times.

He waited a total of 1 minute and 32 seconds before a gasping Timothy opened the door.

“Hi, Mr. Wayne!” Timothy said joyfully. Damian blinked at the sight.

“Just Damian is fine,” Damian told him, feeling vaguely uncomfortable at the reminder of Bruce, however unintentional.

“Oh, um, would you like to come in then Damian?” Timothy asked. His breathing finally slowed down.

“Yes please,” Damian replied politely. Just because the kid got involved in some deep shit he should never have been aware of didn't mean that Damian had to be rude.

Timothy opens the door wider and Damian takes his cue, walking into the house.

Timothy leads him into the living room and they sit down across from each other.

Timothy tries to open his mouth a total of three times before seemingly thinking better of it and simply staying quiet instead.

Damian waits patiently for the boy to get his thoughts in order before finally speaking.

“How did you know my name?” Tim twists his hands together.

“I met both Damian Wayne and Blackbird not even hours apart from each other when I was younger. From there it was easy to confirm and follow your progress from Blackbird to Redhood,” Timothy said, nervously looking anywhere but at Damian himself. 

“And what will you be doing with this information?” Damian asked, voice hard.

“Nothing! I- sorry, I just mean that I’m not going to do anything,” Timothy stuttered.

“Then why tell me?”

“I- I want… I want you to train me,” Timothy had a glint in his eyes that Damian was becoming increasingly aware was a sure sign for an incoming headache.

“Train you?” Damian repeats just incase he heard wrong (he knows he didn't but was it too hard to hope?)

“Yes,” Tim nods.

“No,” and with that, Damian stands up and leaves. He doesn't bother listening to the protests. He simply walks the fuck out of there.

He has things to do today.

It’s been two weeks since the… incident. And the boy has been an utter thorn in Damian’s side ever since. Everywhere Damian looks one Timothy Jackson Drake is right fucking there.

On patrol? There. 

In a shootout? There.

Outside his safehouse? Right. Fucking. There.

How the brat even found out where he lived will forever be a mystery to Damian.

Damian’s this close to pulling out his hair and screaming.

His father couldn't chase him out of Gotham, neither could Duke or Harper, but somehow a prepubescent child might just succeed where they failed.

It was a blow against his pride.

Damian dodged the punch and uppercut the man. He leaped away when he heard the click of a gun. He spun around and was faced with a man holding Timothy hostage, hands shaking as he held the gun against the boy’s head threateningly.

Damian immediately stopped what he was doing.

He raised his hands placatingly but the man tightened his grip on Timothy’s neck.

“Don't move!” the man shouted, he dug the gun into Timothy’s temple, and Timothy grit his teeth, pain visible on his face.

Damian barely withheld a growl at the sight.

Just as Damian was trying to figure out a way to get the man not to harm the boy Timothy stomped on the man’s foot and grabbed the hand holding the gun, he twisted the hand until it let go of the gun and then he jumped away.

Damian took the distraction and immediately jumped into the fray.

He beat the man black and blue. Only not killing him because Timothy was watching.

He stood from the twitching mess of a human and swiftly walked away. He paused to give Timothy a look. Telling him without words that he had better be right behind Damian or else.

Timothy was quick to follow right after.

The two walked all the way to his motorcycle. Damian took off his helmet and threw it at him. Timothy fumbled with it a little before finally having a firmer grasp on it.

He looked at Damian with confused eyes while Damian just scowled at him.

Timothy finally put the damn helmet on and Damian picked him up and put him on the motorcycle. The boy made a small squeak and Damian held back a laugh at the sound.

It was quick work from there to drive to his safehouse.

He parked the cycle and walked to his door, unlocking the door and rushing Timothy inside before anyone saw him.

Timothy looked around excitedly, the large helmet still on his head bopping around as he almost jumped around with his delight.

Damian snorted at the sight.

It was adorable.

“That was impressive,” Damian acknowledged, sitting down on his couch and motioning for Timothy to do the same.

“Thank you,” Timothy said, his voice ecstatic. Damian felt his very being lighten at the sound. Damian was going to miss the brat.

“You can't keep doing this,” Damian told him.

“But you said I did good!” Timothy shouted, his voice full of hurt.

“And you did, but I can't train you. It’s far too dangerous and I learned my lesson years ago. I know better than to tempt fate again,” Damian tried to explain.

“Mr. Wayne- Damian, please! I can learn! I can-”

“It doesn't matter what you can do, it matters that you shouldn't have to,” Damian replied. Timothy paused, his body stilling. He slowly took off Damian’s helmet and gently placed it on the table.

He looked away from Damian, his shoulders hunched and his hands clenched together.

“Okay,” Timothy said, his voice choked up. He stood up slowly and started to make his way out. 

Damian stared at the helmet placed on the table.

He reached out and plucked it up.

He looked it in the eyes and felt its judging gaze.

Damian sighed.

“Wait,” Damian said. He stood up and reached Timothy’s still figure.

“If you ever need help turn it on. There’s a tracker on it and there’s always only one helmet on at every moment so I get an automatic alert if there’s two on at the same time,” Damian told him, handing his helmet over.

Timothy gripped it tightly with both hands.

“Thank you,” he gasped out.

Damian didn't know why, but he had the sudden urge to hug the boy. To gather him in his arms and simply hold him.

So he did so.

He wrapped his arms around Timothy’s thin frame and hugged the poor boy that drove away the loneliness that had been so prevalent in Damian's life.

Timothy was stiff as a statue in Damian’s arms but after a few seconds he melted against Damian. 

It started out with a soft sniffle, then a louder hitch of breathing, until Timothy dropped the helmet in his arms and clenched tightly at Damian, his fingers digging into Damian’s flesh as the boy almost seemed to try to crawl his way inside of Damian’s skin.

It was to the sound of crying that Damian’s heart broke.

"Fucking fine" Damian snarls out.

**Author's Note:**

> Damian Wayne- Red Hood (21)  
> Duke Thomas- Signal (20)  
> Harper Row- Oracle (18)  
> Tim Drake- Blackbird (12)  
> Stephanie Brown- Bluebird (12)  
> Cassandra Cain- Lark (13)


End file.
